borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:(360) Help me, Im a BL noob!
I have played this game now for while now! I have finished the first DLC, but i cant finished the second one! I suck! Maybe it is because i don't have any good weapons (best weapons i have is a GGN9 Volcano 544 damage x4 fire) or maybe it's because i play alone. You see, i am from sweden and all my friends hate BL so i have too play it alone! All you guys have such good weapons, where do you find them? So can anybody help me with duping any weapons to me or even better play with me so i can finish the Underdome! My GT is Tarmaxx You'd need to overlevel yourself a bit. For me, I... well, played through playthrough 1 and got to level 52-54 I forgot which, just to even the odds. Get good fast-firing incendiary and corrosive weapons (just to counter lance elementals of either type), and you're set. Might need shock weapons for the drones/drifters/crawmerax. Just my playing style for my Siren, at least; hope it helps. My Hunter had a perfect Volcano which tore through the previous two DLCs so I figured I'd do a straight run on the third in PT2 with that. Failed miserably. Fires too slow, and there isn't much ranged combat. --Nagamarky 16:31, March 23, 2010 (UTC) DLC 2 is by far the hardest. I did it solo, which was very hard and took about 20 tries per arena thing, and had some pretty good weapons but the Volcano should help a lot. There are some good spots in each arena to camp and snipe too, they saved my ass from many more hours of frustration. In Hellburbia you can hide on one of the rooftops, its the one with the big pillar in it and the box hanging from a crane nearby. In Angelic Ruins anywhere that has good cover can work, the only problem being that if you get downed the enemy will usually go behind cover, preventing a second wind. In The Gully the big structure in the middle works well, as long as you can defend it, because it gives a good attack area and protection. I used that thing to dominate Bone Head and Master Mcloud with my revolver and Hellfire respectively, although it works best with two people. If you don't like camping get a good incindiary weapon and stay on the move and close to your enemy so you can get a second wind. Seconding something he said up here ^^^ Get a hellfire. Now. It will help you SO MUCH IN EVERY SITUATION. love, GnarlyToaster 11:35, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Other than that there isn't much advice to give, other than play with two people for optimal camping and revivals with enemies that aren't too super-tough from the more players=tougher enemies thing. As for the gear, that's just a benefit of the tougher enemies at the higher levels. I recently got to level 61 and have been encountering orange weapons from normal enemies and in vending machines. If you're still having trouble message me at GT marc destroyer. Happy hunting! If you do a splitscreen and have a level 1 character be player one, all the enemies will be between 12-15, which is a breeze for any character over level 30 ICT Venom 01:29, March 29, 2010 (UTC) __________________________